True love
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty just got married, but now they want to start a family. (Summary changed)
1. Wedding Night

It was a nice warm night. Ok, let's just check on Dudley and Kitty.

Dudley and Kitty had just gotten married. They got in a hotel, since their plan took off early in the morning. They got to the hotel room, and walked in.

"The is the best day ever, Dudley!" Kitty said falling on the bed.

"Yes, yes it was Kitty Puppy."

Dudley joined her in bed. They watched some t.v. But soon it was time for bed.

"I'm gonna bet change, Dudley."

"Wait Kitty." Dudley said grabbing her hand. "Now that we're married..."

"Oh, I get it Dudley."

"You do?"

"Yea. You want to have sex, don't you?"

"Well, I think I can trust you."

"And I trust you."

Kitty pushed him on his back and got on top of him. They bed began to kiss each other. Dudley began to take off her dress. Once it was off, she was only in her bra and underwear. Kitty took of Dudley's clothes, until he was in his boxers. Kitty got off of him, and took of her boxers. She smiled as she saw Dudley's 'friend'.

"I like your 'friend' Dudley."

"And he likes you."

Kitty put her mouth over his 'friend' and moved her head up and down. Dudley put his hands on top of Kitty's head. He moaned as Kitty sucked and rubbed his part.

"Oh baby...Just like that." Dudley moaned.

Kitty went faster and harder for him. After about 45 mintues went by, she stopped. Dudley was breathing hard when she stopped.

"Did you like that, Dudley?"

"Hmm, I sure did babe. Now it's mine turn."

Kitty laid on her back as Dudley began to kiss her neck. Dudley moved down, and reached his hands behind her back. Her bra came off and he threw it on the floor. He began to rub her 'chest'. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this.

"Hmm! Dudley..." She moaned.

"Like that baby?" He said pushing harder on them.

Kitty could only smile as she was loving this. After about 2 mintues they began to kiss again. Dudley moved down her body. He got to the middle of her legs. He took off her underwear, and went down. He began to lick her out. Kitty put her hands on top of Dudley's head and moaned. Dudley also began to pump to fingers in her.

"Oh Dudley! Yes!" She moaned.

After about 45 mintues later he stopped. Dudley knew that Kitty loved that. Dudley began to kiss her again. While they were kissing, he got in the right stop.

"You ready for this Kitty?" Dudley said breaking the kiss.

"Yes. But I've never done this before."

"We'll take it slowly." He kissed her. "I promise."

Kitty gave him a weak smile. She put her hands on his shoulders. Dudley went in, and her claws shot out. Dudley had to push a little to get in her.

"Man, you're so tight, Kitty!"

"You're so big!"

As soon as Kitty relaxed a little, he began to pump. They both began to moan as they began to love. Soon, Kitty's pains were gone, she was loving this, and so was Dudley.

"Faster, harder Dudley!" Kitty begged.

He went faster and harder for her. Soon, Dudley hit his climax. It was his first time, and it was Kitty's first feeling it inside of her. He pulled out of her, and they fell on thier backs breathing really hard.

"You...were...awmazing..." Kitty said breathing hard.

"And you're...so...sexy..." He said also breathing hard.

"So...want to go again?"

"Which way?"

"Doggie."

"Yes!"

THey got up, and Kitty went on her hands and knees. Dudley held her hips, and he went in. Kitty hung her head as she felt him pumping in and out of her. She moaned as felt Dudley go all the way in her. Then, Dudley began to kiss her back, and that made Kitty moaned even more.

"Hmmm, Dudley..." She moaned.

"Does my pretty Kitty want more?"

"Yes! Give it to me please!" She begged.

Dudley went has fast and hard as her could. Kitty screamed a little and she felt some pains, but then it went away. After about 1 hour went by, they were under the covers. Kitty laid on top of Dudley. He rubbed her back and Kitty began to purr.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

They kissed each other one more time, and went to sleep thinking about their furture together.

**How was it? I don't know about you, but I kinda want to get married! I know you do too! :)**


	2. A Week Later

It's been a week later. Dudley and Kitty just got home from their honeymoon. They wer glad to see their friends and family again. So, it's around 10 at night. They just got home from a long plane ride.

"I wish our honeymoon never ended, but I'm glad to be back." Kitty said laying on their bed.

"I know. But we can always do some of the same things here."

"Oh...and that is?" Kitty asked moving closer to him.

"Well, it goes like this."

Dudley grabbed Kitty's waist and pulled her into his lap. They began to kiss. Dudley began to take off Kitty's top, but Kitty stopped him.

"Dudley. How about we try this tomorrow night."

"Yea, we should get some sleep."

"Good night." Kitty said moving to her side of the bed.

"Good night, Kitty."

It's morning now! Today was Dudley and Kitty's first day to be back at work, since their honeymoon. They got up and took a shower together.

"I can't wait to see Keswick and the Chief." Dudley said as he got in the water.

"I know me too! Maybe we'll see Snaptrap." Kitty said putting the bar a soap down.

They both looked at each other and smile. Kitty hugged him, and Dudley hugged her back.

"What's with the hug, Kitty?" Dudley asked with Kitty still hugging him.

"Well, I was wondering if we could have sex in here one time."

"That's a good idea. It sounds like fun."

"I thought you might like it."

Soon, they got out of the shower and got dressed. They ate breakfast and drove to work. When they walked through the doors everyone welcomed them back to Tuff.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs Puppy!" THe Chief yelled.

"It's good to be back, Chief." Dudley said.

"So, where's Keswick?" Kitty asked.

"In his lap. He got scared of a spider. It was the size of me!" THe Chief said.

Kitty went into his lap. Keswick was happy that she was back. THey talked for a while. Soon, Dudley and Kitty went to their desk and did alot of paper work. They beat up Bird Brain and put him back in jail. But, after some hours went by, it was time for everyone to go home.

"Ready for tonight, Dudley?" Kitty asked as she went to Dudley's desk.

"Yes I am!"

"I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok, I just gotta clock out."

Kitty went to the car and waited for Dudley. Keswick heard them talking about tonight. When Dudley clocked out Keswick was right behind him.

"Oh. Hey Keswick. I was just clocking out." Dudley said finding Keswick behind him.

"Oh I know. Go have a 'fun' night a-a-a-agent puppy."

"You heard us talking, right?"

"Y-y-y-Yep!"

"It's just one time."

"One time in the shower."

"How much do you know?"

"Just the shower p-p-part."

"THat's good. Anyways, I better go, bye Keswick!" DUdley yelled as he ran out of the building.

Keswick clocked out for the day, and left too. Back with Dudley and Kitty, they had just got home. They ate dinner, and watched a little t.v. When it was around 9pm, Kitty turned off the t.v and turned to Dudley.

"You ready Dudley?"

"Yes I am!"

They ran for their bathroom and shut the door. Kitty turned on the water, and they both got undressed. They got in, and they water was hot for them. Dudley picked up Kitty, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They began to kiss with the water on them. Kitty pressed her chest next to Dudley's chest, and he moaned as he felt her 'chest'. But then, the lights go off, and they stop.

"What's with the lights?" Dudley asked putting Kitty down.

Then the lights come back on. They both looked at each other, and they see that their bathroom door is open now. Dudley turns off the water, and grabbed a towel for him and Kitty. They both get out, and then they door slams shut. Then, Kitty looks up and she see's one of Keswick things.

"Um, Dudley." Kitty said tapping his shoulder.

"What?"

"Keswick is doing this, see." Kitty said looking up.

Dudley opened the bathroom door, and grabbed his blaster. He shot Keswick's camera. He takes off his towel and so does Kitty. They turne off the lights, and get into bed. Kitty laid on her back, as Dudley gets on top of her. He gets in the right spot, and goes in. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. He starts to pump in and out of her.

"Oh god Dudley...Hmm, faster!" Kitty moaned.

Dudley went faster for her. Soon, they begin to breath harder and harder. Kitty began to purr as they made love.

"You like that, don't you Kitty?" Dudley asked kissing her.

"Hmm, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

After an hour went by they stopped. Dudley was still inside of her, but they were kissing. Dudley rubbed her 'chest' as they kissed each other. Kitty flipped them over, so she would be on top. Dudley held her hips, and Kitty put her hands on Dudley's shoulders. She began to move up and down. She went hard for Dudley.

"Hmm Kitty... just like that, baby..." He moaned.

Kitty went faster and harder for him. Kitty had to stop for a second and get some air. Dudley pulled her close, and they began to kiss again. While they were kissing, Dudley began to pump. Kitty broke off the kiss, and held her head down.

"Oooh Dudley..."

"Hmm...I love how tight you are." Dudley said pumping even faster.

"Ahh, and I love how you're so big. It feels awmazing."

Dudley hit her hard, which made Kitty scream a little. They stopped, and Kitty got on her hands and knees. Dudley got on top, and began to hit her hard again. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this.

"Give it to me, Dudley! I want all of you in me!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley went all the way in and slowly pulled out.

"That felt awmazing..." Dudley moaned.

"Do it again, please..."

Dudley did it again, and that made him feel close. He went as fast as he could and Kitty knew he was close. He reached it, and Kitty felt it inside of her.

"I love that feeling..." Kitty said as Dudley finished his climaxed.

"I bet you do."

Dudley pulled out of her, and Kitty got back on top of him. She went as slowly pumped. After about 10 mintues of this she stopped.

"I think it's time for bed, Dudley."

"Yea, you're right."

When Kitty pulled out of him, she felt pain and stopped. Dudley also felt the same pains when she tryed again.

"You're swollen, Dudley."

"I guess so."

Dudley turned them, so they were both on their side. He slowly starts pumping making Kitty purr. They began to kiss, until they fall asleep.


	3. Midnight Call

It was around midnight now. Everyone was fast asleep. Let's check on Dudley and Kitty!

They were fast asleep. Dudley was still stuck inside of her. They were still laying on their sides holding each other in their arms. But then, Dudley's phone goes off, and he wakes up. He trys to turn on his back, and that's when Kitty wakes up.

"Ow, Dudley! What are you doing?"

"My ringing is phone."

Kitty knew what he ment. Dudley reached for his phone and answered it, still being on his side.

"Hello?"

"Dudley?"

"Uh, who is this?"

"Your mom!"

"Why are you calling this late?"

"I just got back into town, and you were..."

"Oh! I totally forgot about that mom. You see I was with Kitty..."

"Say no more. Just come by in the morning!" She yelled through the phone.

Dudley hung up, and sit the phone down. Kitty gave him a look, and Dudley just smiled at her. She saw that they were still stuck to each other.

"We're still stuck." SHe said looking down.

"Yea. Should we try to pull out?"

"I guess. We do have work in the morning."

"But! Before we try to pull out, can we just like..."

"I get what you're saying. But just for a few mintues!"

"Aww fine."

Dudley grabbed Kitty, and they turned around. DUdley was on his back, and Kitty was on top. Kitty thrust her hips, and moaned as she did this. She went hard for Dudley, who hit his climaxed after a few mintues went by. They stopped, and were breathing hard.

"Ok...Now we can pull out." Kitty said kissing him.

Dudley held her hips, and she pulled out. Once she was out, she fell on her back, and covered herself up.

"Yay! It worked." Dudley said with a smile.

"Yea. Well, I'm getting some sleep."

"Ok."

Dudley pulled her close and kissed her. They fell asleep again, and thought about their furture together.


	4. 3 Years Later

3 yearls has gone by. It was a nice fall afternoon. Also, everyone is on fall break! Let's check on Dudley and Kitty!

Dudley and Kitty were getting ready to go somewere. But where? Kitty was looking for Dudley all over the apartment.

"Dudley. Come one, it's ful season." Kitty said walking into their room.

"I'm not coming out!" Dudley yelled from under their bed.

"You've done this before." Kitty said looking under the bed.

"No! I never had a flu a shot before."

"It wont hurt. I wouldnt lie to you."

Dudley thought about it. Kitty was right, she never lied to him before. Dudley slowly made his way from under the bed. THey got in the car, and went to the doctors. They got in line for the shot. Kitty went first, and she didnt even mind it. But Dudley, he would always stop them.

"Dudley. It wont hurt."

"But I never had one!"

"Trust me."

Dudley pulled up his sleeve and the doctor got it wet a little. Kitty told him to look away. They shot the shot (haha shot the shot!) into Dudley. Then it was all over. They left and drove back home.

"Did you even feel that, Dudley?" Kitty asked with a smile.

"Yes! It hurt! You said it wouldnt."

"Oh, you didn even feel it."

"Pfff! I'll feel tomorrow."

"Yea. But you have to move your arm."

They talked until they got home. It was around dinner time. Dudley got in the shower, while Kitty made the dinner. Soon dinner was ready. Kitty walked into their bathroom, seeing Dudley wrapping a towle around him.

"Dinner is ready, Dudley."

"Ok. I'll be there in a second."

Kitty close the door, and set out the plates. Dudley came out of the bathroom, and they sat down at the table. They ate dinner, and talked.

"My arm still hurts." Dudley said rubbing his arm.

"It'll get better."

"If you say so."

"Um... Dudley? I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Dudley said getting a little scared.

"Well, it's been 3 years."

"Spit it out, Kitty."

"...I want to start a family with you."

Dudley's eyes went wide, and he spit out his water.

"Are you sure about this Kitty? I"m mean, I want kids too, but..."

Dudley couldnt of the words. He rubbed the back of his neck, and thought for a second.

"We don't have to start tonight, Dudley."

"Oh I know. But it is fall break." Dudley said still thinking about a family.

"Yea..." Kitty said looking around the apartment.

"I'll be back Kitty. I just need air." Dudley said getting up from the table.

"Oh, ok. Becareful."

"I will."

Dudley opened the door, and left the apartment. Kitty cleaned up, and saw the time. It was only 8pm. She got in the shower and thought about the family they might have. Back with Dudley, he was walking around outside, thinking really hard.

"Does she really want a family? We both want kids..." Dudley said talking to himself.

He began to walk back to the apartment. He opened the door, and all the lights were off. BUt he saw the t.v on. He saw Kitty asleep on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. That woke Kitty up.

"Hmmm, Dudley?" Kitty said seeing nothing but darkness.

"Sorry Kitty. I didnt mean to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"About 10pm."

"10!?"

"Calm down. We don't have work."

"Oh yea."

Dudley helped her up, and they went into their room, and slowly went to sleep.


	5. That Night

It's been about 4 hours later. It's around 2 in the morning. Kitty woke up, seeing Dudley looking at her. What Kitty didnt know, was she was screaming in her sleep. They both looked at each other. Kitty put her hands on Dudley's cheeks and began to kiss him.

"Hmm, Kitty... What are you doing?" Dudley asked breaking the kiss.

"I want you now, Dudley." She said getting on top of him.

"Like now, now?"

"Yes."

Dudley took off her clothes and his clothes. They kept spinning around in bed. Kitty was on her back, and Dudley was on top. He began to thrust into her. Kitty grabbed the bed sheets as Dudley hit her hard. Dudley kissed her as he thrust.

"So big, Dudley!" Screamed Kitty.

"So tight!" Dudley moaned.

Kitty began to breath harder, as he hit his climax. They hit a few more round and went back to bed.

"Thank you, Dudley." Kitty said laying on top of him.

"What for?"

"Having sex with me."

"It was fun...I love you."

"I love you too."

THey kissed each other again. Kitty got off of Dudley. They both laid on their sides kissing. Kitty rubbed Dudley's part, and Dudley pumped two fingers in and out of Kitty. They both moaned as they did this.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want a child?"

"Only if you want one."

"I want one." Dudley said kissing her.

"We can always keep trying."

"Yep. Sex is the second best part."

"Why second?"

"We'll...when they baby comes that's the first thing."

"I..." Kitty looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad you want one."

They leaned in closer to each other, and thier lips locked tight.


	6. A Week!

A week went by. Dudley and Kitty now wanted a child. They tryed last night. Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep in bed. They knew it would be a while till Kitty would get pregnant. Anyways, it's morning now. It was a day off for them. Kitty got up, and went into the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the water. When she got in, Dudley opened the door.

"Morning, Kitty."

"Morning, Dudley. Sleep well?"

"Yea. Did you take a test, yet?"

"Not yet. But I will after my shower."

"Ok."

Dudley left and ate breakfast. Kitty got out, and took a test. She waited for a while. She got her clothes on. But then she felt really sick. She threw up in the toliet. Dudley heard her, and ran into the bathroom.

"Kitty! What's wrong?" Dudley asked rubbing her back.

She pointed to the test, and threw up again. Dudley picked it up, and his eyes went wide.

"You're pregnant!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty smiled at him. Once her stomach calmed down, she got back in bed. Soon, Kitty fell asleep, and Dudley called his mom. He was in bed with Kitty, talking to his mom. Peg was so happy for them. Dudley looked at Kitty, and saw her in a ball holding her stomach.

"I got to go, mom."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Once Dudley hung up, and sat up and began to breathe really hard. Dudley grabbed a pan next to him, and held it in front of her. She didnt throw up that time.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm dieing." Kitty said laying back down.

"It's ok. Just 9 months."

"It's way to long, Dudley!" She said grabbing her stomach.

Dudley took her hands away from her stomach, and began to rub her stomach. She purred as he did this. The day went by, with Kitty throwing up all day. Dudley and Kitty both went to bed, since they had a long day.

"Good night Kitty."

"Good night, Dudley."

Dudley kissed her and rubbed her stomach until she fell asleep.


	7. 6 Months

6 months went by. The Chief gave Kitty the last 3 months off. Dudley was at work, when the Chief told him to get into his office.

"Yes, Chief?" Dudley asked walking into his office.

"Sit down son."

"Anything going on?" Dudley said taking a seat.

Just then, the door opened and a cat walked in. It is a guy. He had white fur and brown eyes.

"Meet your new partner." The Chief said pointing to him.

"What! You're firing Kitty?"

"No! Just till she's done."

"Oh, ok."

"He's name is, Cody."

Cody shook his hand. Dudley didnt like the idea of getting a new partner. Anyways, Dudley had to show him around. They passed by Kitty's desk, when Cody saw a picture of Kitty. He picked it up, and it said purfect partner with her and Dudley.

"So, Cody what did you think of tuff?" Dudley said still walking.

When Dudley looked behind him, and saw Cody at Kitty's desk. He walked to him.

"What are you doing?" Dudley said not liking him looking at the picture.

"Who is this purrfect woman!?" He said hugging the photo.

"Stop it." Dudley said taking the photo away from him.

"What's wrong with you? Can't find a woman?"

"That woman you like, is my wife."

"She's wonderful. Where is she?" Cody said not listing to what Dudley said.

"Home."

"We should go see her."

Before Dudley could say anything, the Chief walked up to them.

"He's right! Go see Kitty."

Dudley growled to himself, and they went to the apartment. Dudley opened the door, and Cody walked right in. He went into their room seeing Kitty under the covers watching t.v.

"Uh...Who the hell are you?" Kitty said sitting up.

"Kitty." Dudley said walking into their room.

"Dudley! Who is that?" Kitty said pointing to the cat.

"My new partner until you get better."

"Yes. Oh you are really pretty." He said taking Kitty's hand and kissing her hand.

Kitty blushed a little. Dudley didnt like that at all.

"Ok! I think that's enough." Dudley said pulling him away from Kitty.

"So, you work at tuff?" Cody asked.

"Yea. I work with Dudley." Kitty said smiling at Dudley.

"You should work with me and not that mutt."

"What did you say?" Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Come with me, Kitty." Cody said grabbed her hand.

"Um...I'm good. I have Dudley."

"I can give you everything!"

"They lady said no." Dudley said grabbing his shirt.

"Dudley! Put him down, now!" She yelled.

Dudley put him and growled at him. Dudley sat on his side on the bed and hugged Kitty.

"We should drive around town, for Kitty." Cody said.

"Kitty needs her rest." Dudley said rubbing her stomach.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I told you... She's pregnant."

"What?"

Kitty pulled the covers off of her and got up.

"Whoa, that's a work out." Kitty said feeling tired.

"Kitty, you should be in bed." Dudley said making her sit down.

"No. I want to drive around town."

Cody grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the room. THey all got in the car, and drove around town.

After they were done driving, they went back tp the apartment. Cody helped Kitty back in bed.

"Thanks Cody."

"Yourwelcome."

Kitty got in bed with covers. BUt then she felt pain and whimpered a little.

"Ow..." Kitty said grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" Dudley asked holding her hand.

"I just felt..."The baby kicked again a little harder. "A kick."

Kitty groaned as the baby kept kicking. Soon, Dudley and Cody left. But after a few hours Dudley came back home. He found Kitty on the couch rubbing her stomach.

"You sure can kick..." She moaned.

Dudley walked up to her. She looked up, and smiled at him.

"How's Cody?"

"I don't even want to talk about him!" Dudley said moving Kitty's feet but then rubbing them.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath."

Kitty got up and began to walk to their room. Kitty grabbed her stomach, and fell to her knees. Dudley ran to her.

"You ok, Kitty?"

"I just felt shapr pains." Kitty said on her hands and knees.

"Where?"

"Everywhere, you moron!" Kitty yelled.

Kitty covered her mouth. She hugged Dudley.

"I didnt mean that Dudley."

"It's ok Kitty. It's just your mood swings."

Kitty couldnt let go of him. She was crying a little, since she said that.

"I'm so sorry, Dudley."

"It's fine. You can't control them."

They let go, and Dudley walked her into the bathroom. He got the bathroom ready for her. SHe got in and felt a little relaxed.


	8. The Birth

It's been 3 months later. It was around 1 in the morning. Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep. But then, Kitty woke up grabbing her stomach in pain. SHe felt water run down her legs. She wake up Dudley.

"Dudley, wake up!"

"Uh...What the matter?" Dudley said rubbing his eyes.

"My...water just...broke..." Kitty said breathing hard.

Dudley got out of bed, and began to pack all their things. He put them in the car, and ran back to get Kitty. He helped Kitty. They walked slowly to the car. Soon, they were at the hospital. They got there, and began to walked to the front counter.

"Why is the floor the all wet." Dudley said looking at the floor.

"It's called my water."

They got to the front desk. The nurse saw Kitty, and called another nurse. They put Kitty in a wheel chair. Kitty screamed as loud as she could. Her claws shot out. The got Kitty in the room for giving birth. They put her in hospital clothes. The doctor came in and pulled off her pants. He checked her. She felt another contraction coming. She held on Dudley's hand tight.

"Ahh! This hurts way to much!" She said in pain.

"Shh, I'm right here Kitty." Dudley said comforting her.

The doctor put on some gloves and sat infront of Kitty. He could see the baby coming out.

"Alright, ready to push?" He asked.

"Y-yes..."

Soon, Kitty began to push. The baby's head was almost out. Kitty's head flew back as pain rushed up and down her body. Dudley felt so bad for. He did this to her. His hand soon turned purple since Kitty held on tight. Kitty was screaming so loud as the baby came out.

"Dudley...I can't do this!"

"Kitty, you can do this."

"No...I can't!"

"You've waited 9 months for this day."

"I know! But..."

"Mrs. Puppy. The baby will die if you don't push." The doctor said.

Kitty pushed again. Soon it was all over. Kitty was breathing hard, but she didnt hear the baby crying. A nurse took the baby out of the room.

"Where are they going with my baby!" Kitty said sitting up.

Dudley pushed her back down. She was still loseing alot of blood. After a few hours went by, Kitty was asleep. But then Dudley woke her up.

"Kitty...Wake up."

"Hmmm..."

She opened her eyes when she heard a baby cry. She saw Dudley holding their new born. She gave birth to a girl. They named her Misty. The baby cuddled with Dudley and stuck her face in his shirt. Kitty held her and cried a little.

"She's an angle."

"You did great Kitty."

"It was hard. But worth it."

They kissed each other and looked at Misty.


End file.
